Misffle - An Ill Missy
by SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: This was a Tumblr prompt. Misffle - An Ill Missy. Clara x Missy. When Missy falls ill, it becomes the saddest time of Clara's life. WARNING: Major Character Death.


A/N: Prompt: Missy/Clara – An ill Missy. I don't know if there's a cannon illness like the one in this fic, but I hope you don't mind me creating my own. AU, set roughly 10 years after 9x02. I have this head canon that time lords and ladies can't get ill like humans do, so this happened.

Clara had been living with Missy for six years on her TARDIS. They had been in a committed relationship for eight years. There were some problems and times and once, five years into their relationship, they had spit up. Clara had contacted the Doctor and he had taken her back home. The separation had lasted four months, before Missy went to Clara's house and apologised to her.

Now however, Missy was deathly ill. Most viruses won't kill time lords and ladies, but one very old, very strong virus will. It came from Gallifrey and it kills time ladies and lords slowly. They can't even regenerate and get rid of it. The virus is called Death Disease in English.

Missy was lying in bed after being ill for two months. She was sweaty and shivering. She was unable to move out of the bed, she was so weak. Clara had been by her side since she got ill. Clara was sitting on the bed next to Missy, dried tears on her cheeks, holding a damp cloth on her forehead. "Can't you regenerate?" Clara asked.

"It won't help. As soon as I regenerate it will eat me from the inside out." Missy answered weakly. Clara started crying again.

"How long do we have left?" Clara dipped the cloth into the bowl of water on the bedside table and placed it back on Missy's forehead.

"I don't know. It could be days, it could be weeks. It won't be that long though." Clara placed a kiss on the top of Missy's head. "I want you to know that whenever it happens, even though I won't be here anymore, I will always love you."

"Missy…" Clara sobbed. "I'll always love you too and I'll miss you dearly when you're gone. I'll never forget you." Missy pulled Clara to her and placed a loving kiss on her lips. They fell asleep together early that night, curled up together.

When Clara woke the next morning Missy was still asleep. "Missy." Clara shook Missy gently but got no reaction. "Missy! Missy! MISSY!" She kept shaking her but still there was no response. Clara burst into tears once again and put her ear to the left side of Missy's chest. There was no heartbeat. She moved to the right side. Again there was no heartbeat. Clara let out a long anguished wail. Missy was dead. She hugged Missy and whispered goodbye to her. Clara placed a gentle kiss on Missy's lips. "Goodbye my love."

Clara got up off the bed, still crying and retrieved her phone from her jacket pocket. She called the Doctor. "Doctor, she's gone. Missy's dead." Clara managed to tell him between sobs.

"I'll be right there Clara." Clara hung up the phone and a few seconds later there was a knock on the TARDIS' front door. Clara opened the door for the Doctor to walk in from the cold street of London. The Doctor immediately hugged Clara to him to comfort her. "I'm so sorry Clara. So sorry" He murmured into her hair. Clara let herself let go completely, her body shaking from the force of her sobs, the Doctor holding her until she had finally calmed down enough to deal with the situation.

The Doctor led the way to Missy and Clara's bedroom and stopped outside it. "You don't have to do this Clara, I'll take care of everything."

"No, no. I have to do this. She's the love of my life." Clara wiped her eyes and nose on the back of her sleeves. "What do we do?" They walked into the bedroom and looked at Missy's body.

"Well, she's a time lady. That means we can't leave any trace of her to be found. If the wrong people found her…" The Doctor couldn't bring himself to say the words. "We have to burn her body."

"Like a Viking funeral?"

"That or a funeral pyre, which ever you prefer."

"Missy didn't care for the water."

"Funeral pyre it is but not on earth, elsewhere." The Doctor walked over to Missy's body and said goodbye to his life-long friend. "What about her confession dial?"

"It's in the bedside table. It's for you isn't it?"

"Me? No! Not anymore. I know she would have changed it after falling for you. You get her confession dial." The Doctor retrieved the dial from the draw and handed it to Clara. They went back to the control room and the Doctor programmed the TARDIS to go to a remote planet that went mostly unnoticed by every species. "Now when you're ready to go press this button here." The Doctor pointed out a small blue button. "I'll have to take my TARDIS there. It'll give you some privacy for that." The Doctor pointed at the dial.

"Doctor, I don't think I can do this alone." Clara sat on one of the chairs.

"I know you can." The Doctor placed a kiss on the top of Clara's head. "If you need me I'll only be a phone call away." The Doctor left to go to his TARDIS and Clara pressed the blue button. Missy's TARDIS took off and Clara sat down again. Her tears had stopped by then.

Clara stared at the confession dial, unsure how to use it. As soon as Clara thought 'open' it did. A hologram of Missy appeared before her. Clara started crying again upon seeing her.

"My dear Clara, if this confession dial has opened, it means that I am dead. I am tremendously sorry I had to leave you. I hope you know how much you mean to me, how much I love you. Listen to me getting all sentimental." Hologram Missy rolled her eyes and Clara let out a watery laugh. "Right, so as tradition states, I'm going to tell you my biggest confession. I just hope you won't see me any differently when I do. Well, here goes…"

Missy told Clara everything about her biggest confession in detail. Some parts made Clara chuckle, some parts made her cry harder and the pain in her chest tighten. But even though she now knew this about Missy, she still loved her. Clara knew she was a psychopath even before they started dating.

"Now, that that is out of the way, here's my will. I leave everything I own to you dear. I wish that could include my TARDIS as I know you would take good care of her and go on so many amazing adventures, but sadly my TARDIS will become my grave. However, I leave you my laser gun and broach as protection. My clothes for warmth and comfort, if you want them. I know they're not your style. All my money in my bank and finally my house on earth. I know you didn't know about those, but I bought the house that year we split up. I wanted to stay close to you, even though I was brooding. I kept the house and opened a bank in hopes that we would settle down there someday. I hope you decide to live there, but I understand if you can't. I want the best for you Clara. I want you to be happy, you deserve that at least and since you can't be with me, find love with someone else. Man, that was hard to say but I mean it. You deserve to love and be loved. I love you Clara and I will be waiting for you in the afterlife, however long it takes and I hope it is a long time from now. Goodbye Clara Oswald, my Clara, my love, my heart."

Clara was sobbing again and didn't notice when the TARDIS had landed until the Doctor was hugging her tightly again. "She's really gone Doctor, Missy's gone."

"I know Clara. I know." The Doctor was crying this time too. "You don't need to do this Clara, you've done enough."

"I have to see this through. I need to for me as much as Missy." They left Missy's TARDIS and built a funeral pyre. When that was done, the Doctor wrapped up Missy in the bedsheet and carried her to the pyre, placing her on it. He lit a torch and passed it to Clara. "Goodbye Missy. May your soul be free and reach the afterlife. May you find peace there and be happy. I love you." Clara lit the pyre and stood back to watch as the flames engulfed Missy's body. The Doctor took the torch and doused it in water.

"She'd be proud of you." The Doctor wrapped an arm around Clara's shoulders, both watching the fire burn. When the fire was finally out, The Doctor turned to Clara. "What will you do now?"

"Missy has a house on earth and money. I think I'll live there and figure out what to do later." Clara dried her eyes and gave the Doctor a sad smile. "What do we do about her TARDIS?"

"I'll see to that. It's very complicated."

"Will I be able to visit her grave?"

"It's not something that usually happens with my people, but if you need to, you still have my number. Go home, my TARDIS will take you and return to me."

"Goodbye Doctor." She hugged him one last time.

"Goodbye Clara." Clara walked into the now unfamiliar TARDIS of the Doctor and took off to return to earth.


End file.
